The Battle: A Maximum Ride Novel
by Kimmylovesyou707
Summary: Iggy Gets Jumped Into His Sister's (Max) Old Gang Shortly After She Leaves To College. Iggy Is Forced To Learn The Tricks of The Streets To Protect His Family. His Biggest Problem? Max Can't Know. If She Figures It Out Before He Can It's All Over. Full Summery Inside. Sequel To The Fight!
1. Chapter 1

Summaries: I should have known better than to be walking around late at night down the streets Max use to own. These streets were under new order nowadays with my sister's old friend as second in command. But even with her high status in the Wolves not even Sonya couldn't get me out now. I was jumped in by the head _perro_ himself, Chuy. Deep inside I knew the only reason Chuy even looked my way was because my sister held quite a rep in these streets long ago. Guess he's hoping i got that in my blood too.

**(P.S. This is from Iggy's Point of view)**

Chapter 1:

_11:43 P.M. _Just my luck. The day my car decides to break down is the day my boss finally gives me the over time i've been begging for. I leave my old red toyota truck in the parking lot and make my way through the dark empty streets of east LA. No one was stupid enough to be out at this time especialy with the new managment in The Wolves.

Growing up I had my suspicious of my sisters envolvment in the streets but it wasn't until she left for college that I finally saw she pretty much use to own these streets. She did everything from drinking to being leader of The Wolves, a major gang in LA. But I had no need to follow in her foot steps, i don't need the pump it gave her.

Max and I are very diffrent the only thing we have the same is we're not emotinal. See Max has a temper too but she could control it but me I let it flare and glow like a forest fire. I like being angry mostly because it's one of the few emotions I allow myself to potray. Besides it's not a complicated feeling and trust me I have enough complicated things in my life.

As I walk through the vaccent streets i feel a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I don't need to turn to know that someone is behind me and following me. I quicken my pace slowly until I'm full out running. That one pair of feet turns into a mob of more and more feet as i quicken my speed.

My only hope of escape is that I knew these streets better than they do. I turn onto Macomber street hoping to lose them. This street was completely pitch black. I keep running until i hit a flat sufface. It feels like fence. I quickly jump over it my only thought, to get away. This was Wolves territory and getting caught in here either gets you killed or jumped in.

Sonya, Max's old friend, was high in The Wolves today. She'd gotten my ass out of the gang twice before when the old leader tried to get me in but I had this gut feeling if this was The Wolves or worse their rival I wasn't gonna make it out of this.

As I make it over the eight feet fence i reliase I've just landed my self on what we call on my street 'jump ally'. Shit. My blood spikes cause now I know they're trying to get me in and if they succsied may god help the poor soul who'll have to face Max and may he help me too!

I run my fingers through my hair in desperation. I make a run to the left but its blocked by three pretty big _gangeros_. I run to my right in hope but theres four on that side. I'm stuck right in the middle. I look up at my last hope but all my faith is lost it's a fifteen foot climb they'd catch me before I was even half way up.

I stand in the middle of the mob of Gangsters. I notice one of the big guys has the six dots gang tattoo. That means there Wolves. A small relife hits me for some reason from this knowlege. One of the Gangsters move forward and by the way he moves I can tell he's the head of at least this mob of goons.

"The names Chuy" the guy says to me with a dark smile and I know he's holding something back.

Joy he's gonna beat the crap out me? Nah it looks more like a plan or a secret. Or maybe both or all three. Damn i am in deep shit.

"Not gonna say anything are you? All good with me. Words aren't needed every much when your jumping a guy in anyways." Chuy says to me.

"Why don't you get the fuck outta my face and go home." I shout my anger over taking me.

Fake surprise overcomes Chuy's face and he says "Well aren't you a feisty one"

I feel that same old spike of anger fire inside of me. Everything in me wants to throw this guy to the floor just to show him who's boss but against my better judgement I restrain myself.

"Pretty fast too and from what I've heard smart too. Maybe you will be useful to us." He continues deep in thought.

I open my mouth to speak but the snap of his fingers stops me cause the next second all six goons jump on top of me. I'm pushing and shoving and throwing various kicks and punches everywhere. I start off strong but I'm already tired from the run and I'm out numbered. I keep trying until two guys grab my hands holding me against the walls while the other four continue to thorw sloppy punches my way.

I'm restrainted and trying my hardest to repeat Max's old montra _Pain is but a message_ but the punches get stronger with every blow and after a while i cant take it anymore. I feel myself start to go uncountious and thats when Chuy whisles and the goons holding me let go, droping me to the floor on my knees. The punches stop too and all the dumbass Wolves step back letting Chuy back into my view.

Chuy leans over me and whispers "Welcome to The Wolves certicy of the new leader"

And with that they leave me in a small pool of my own blood. I use my remaining strength to pull my self off the floor. I need to get home. I'll worry about everything else tomorrow. I wince with pain as I feel my ribs ace. I slowly limp the two remaing blocks to my house not able to go any faster.

I open the door to my house thankful Gazzy is alseep and that my mother is working. I make my way into my bathroom holding back my moans from the pain and trying not to leave a blood trail on the floor. I turn on the shower hoping to get all this dry blood off me, see the damage, and maybe clean some wounds.

I peel of my blood stainded clothes and place it in the trash. That wasn't going to be worn anytime soon. I head over to the mirror to see the damage as the shower heats up. Theres a couple bruises on my face none too visable. My legs are almost perfectly fine besides a few cuts. One of the cuts on my left leg looks pretty deep thou. Most of the damage is on my chest where the dumbasses sent repeated blows.

I move away from the mirror not being able to look at myself anymore. I step into the shower and immidetly find relief in the soothing warm water. As i wash off all the dried blood my mind wounders to what just happend.

So the new leader in town was Chuy. The look on his face as he asseded my worth glowed with future plans. A lot of guys and even girls from my high school have been recently jumped into The Wolves which makes me curious. He's got to have something huge up his sleeve with all the new recruits he's getting. But why me? I'm not connected to the streets in any way...exept through my sister.

I face plam myself. Thats why he made such a big deal into jumping me in personally. He knows my sister use to run things and now he's hoping I got it in my blood. As I step out of the shower I search my phone for a number I haven't used senice I was 13.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service, bye."

Shit. Everything was happening to me today. But what else did I expect that Lolo wasn't going to change his phone number in three year. Ugh.

I search my phone for Sonya's number. It's a little past two A.M. and Sonya doesn't really stay out late anymore but I still decided to call. The phone rings but no one anwsers. The phone takes me to voice mail but I decided against leaving a message, you never know right? And now with The Wolves on my back you can't never be too careful. Besides I wouldn't want Sonya in trouble with The Wolves either.

So many things are runing through my head. A rang of things that go from what'll wear tomorrow to things like what does Chuy have planed. My head starts to spin from all this thinking and maybe from so much blood lose. I feel myself start to drift into welcoming sleep.

But before I allow myself in the arms of rest I make a mental list of things I must do when I wake up tomorrow morning.

Find Lolo's number if anyone knows what's going down in The Wolves it's him

Call Sonya maybe she can help me out with this gang stuff

Find out who Chuy is and how he got to the top

My eyes flutter closed and before I know it i'm fast alseep.

_The sound of gun shots and screams go off in the background and all i can see is the old wearhouse set on fire. There's blood all over my close but is it mine or someone elses? I hold a glock in my hand the kind The Wolves are known to carry. Chuy walks over to me-Happy? He puts an arm around my shoulders and says "See all the glorious things we can acomplish together"I feel myself nodd at him with smile and watch as the old wearhouse burns to the ground with members of The Wolves inside._

I jolt awake siting upright. Theres a layer of sweat on my forehead and my fists are clutching my bed sheets in balls. A shower of relief washes over me. It was just a dream. _But such a vivid dream_ my inner voice tells me.

I never have dreams, ever. The last time I had dreams was-before my sister died. I shake my head at the thought. I didn't like to think about her all it ever did was make me weak and I hated weak. I like anger cause it makes me feel strong and confident.

I shake my head again hoping to just leave thoses thoughts where I like them, locked away in the smallest most forgotten dark part of my memory. I get up going over to the bathroom. There are tiny blood stains on the shirt I put on last night. I take it off and throw it away too.

I look at my body in the mirroir. Nothing looked that damaged. I raise my hands over my head and realise my arms are sore and I have burns on my wrists from where the goons were holding me. I bend over to touch my toes and a firey pains exploed in my ribs. They were definetly bruised.

A knock on my door brings me back to reality.

"Who is it?" I ask and I can't help the tiny bit of fear in my voice.

It couldn't be The Wolves could it? Would they come to my house? Oh what am I thinking of! Of cource they would they do whatever the fuck the like to.

"Gazzy duhh who else?" My eleven year old little brother says to me.

I quickly pull on my shorts and a new shirt and reply "come in"

Gazzy makes his way into the bathroom. His eyes widden and his mouth drops when he catches sight of me.

"What happended!" Gazzy exclaimes.

"Oh nothing just a little fight" I mummble back.

There was no need to scare him.

"Hmm I thought Max was the only one who got into fights" Gazzy whispers softly mostly to himself but I hear him.

"So what did you want again?" I ask annoyed at his question.

"Hmm" Gazzy says his eyes potray confusion. He shakes his head and then says "Oh yeah it's almost eight imma be late."

"Shit what day is it?" I ask runing my fingers through my hair.

Gazzy looks at me with worry and still some confusion but anwsers me "Saturday. I'm late for soccer practise."

Fuck. Saturday. That means Max is sure to visit today. I had enough problems right now I didn't need my sisters overprotective-ness too. If I could just hold back her questions for the day...

Gazzy's voice pulls me out of my train of thought "Hello! Dude i'm going to be late! Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry lil bro come on I'll drive you" I reply shaking my head.

When we arrive at the soccer game I right away spot Max and Fang. They look so in love, so happy. It warms my heart to see my sister this way after years of seeing nothing on her face. Gazzy runs off to explain to his coach and I make my way to the stands to take the seat next to Fang and Max.

"Hey guys" I greet nonchalant.

"Oh my god what happended to you!" Max says her eyes cloud with all diffrent kinds of emotions but I spot out the most familiar worry and anger.

"It's nothing just got into a little fight at school." I mummble as I take my seat holding back from moaning in pain from my ribs.

"Iggy! Fighting is not the anwser. You should have gone to a teacher!"

"Funny cause if I remember right you always came home late with cuts and bruises" I snap.

The familiar anger over comes me but I try to calm it down. I didn't want to fight with her. Max looks at me and her eyes only shadow hurt. I sigh now feeling bad.

"Hey i'm sorry you right I should have gone to a teacher." I say to her.

"No,don't worry about it. I get it." She whispers her eyes shadow pain.

Pain that I see her as a hipocrit. Pain that I know what she did. Pain that she wasn't the best role model. Pain that I'm right. God i'm such a jerk!

Fang speaks up coming to the rescue "So I got forced to have dinner with my cousin and senice Max wants to be with guys and I don't want to be without her how about you guys come with."

Fang smiles genuily at me. I nodd a small smile on my face for their benift and go back to watching the game. No one says anything after that and I try my best to pay attention to the game but all my thoughts cloud my mind. I feel Max's eyes buring holes in the back of my head. She's trying to put it together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Gazzy, we're gonna be late Max and Fang will be waiting!" I shout from the entrance of Gazzy's room.

"I'm going, I'm going" Gazzy mumbles still frantically searching his room.

I sigh and go toward his bed taking a seat.

"What on earth are you even looking for?"

"My lucky necklace that Ang-" Gazzy starts but then cuts off at my dead sisters name casing a worried glance at me.

He knows how I feel about it. There is a short silence as her name almost slips out of his mouth. I'm not like Max and Gazzy who can deal with and talk about her. That part of my life is a dark one, one I don't wish to relive.

"...Gave me I swear I didn't take it off. Wait! before my shower!" He continues trying for nonchalant.

I try to rid my mind of Angel but I'm too late. The slightest mention of her name fires up emotions I've berried over and over and I hate it. I shake my head repeatedly preying for the thoughts and feelings to be put to rest. I couldn't handle a break down, not now.

Gazzy comes back into the room dangling his necklace in his hands before slipping it on. He is a welcome distraction from my dark thoughts.

"Let's go" I try to say normally but my voice sounds off

Gazzy catches my eye but wisely holds his tongue. Just like Max I was never one to explain my feelings.

I get into the car putting all my focus into driving and following Fang's directions to the restaurant. After a ten minute drive we finally arrive. The place looks very fancy and all of a sudden I feel like I don't belong.

I idly wonder how my sister, who use to think Subway was too much, would pick such a fancy restaurant. As Gazzy and I enter I catch sight of Max. One look from my sisters face and I can tell she's just as uncomfortable. If Max didn't pick it I wonder who did.

Fang waves to us and we make our way over. I watch as Gazzy's eyes wander all over the place. A sudden pang of sorrow hits me because I know I could never afford to take Gazzy some place like this. Even if we we're dining at this expensive restaurant the minutes we step foot outside we'd still be just some guys who live on the slums of east LA.

"Iggy, Gazzy I'd like you guys to meet my cousin Ella" Fang says.

Besides him stands a girl my age. She's dressed in a short plum dress that hugs her curves that she matched with baby pink pumps. She has chocolate brown hair that falls with gentle natural curls to her waist. She wears no make up and her eyes are light brown but when I stare into them I can't help but feel there's another side to this innocent looking girl.

I don't notice it until Max steps on my foot but I'm checking her out. I stare up innocently and see Fang's jaw clutched. Hmm protective I see. Oh calm down I won't do anything I mentally tell Fang. I turn back to the goddess and see she's got a strong death glare pointed at me but it's totally ruined by the light blush on her cheeks. Hmm I like a tough chick who can handle herself.

"Okay who's hungry cause I'm starving" I say and take my seat in front of the goddess.

What did Fang say her name was again? Oh yeah, Ella. Hmm Ella. My phone vibrates in my pocket and before I grab it I notice Ella pulling her phone out of her purse. I turn back to my phone. The number is not one I know. I open it and read.

_Warehouse in ten. Time to show a little loyalty to The Wolves._

Shit. I stand up and at the same realize Ella and I have stood in unison. Everyone's eyes at the table blink up at us in surprise.

"I have to go" Ella says and leaves without another word.

I watch her face expression. She looks pissed off. As she exits the restaurant she mouths "And I'm wearing a dress!"

everyone's eye's then shift to me.

"Me too sorry." I say as quick as I can manage and practically run to my car.

I make it to the warehouse in five minutes flat. Standing at the entrance is one of the guys that held me down when I was jumped in. He nods in my directions pointing to a flight of stairs.

I climb quickly wondering where they lead. At the top is one door. I open the door without knocking, besides I was _familia_ now. Disgust fills my mouth as i think this. Inside sits Chuy and ten other OG's. All eyes turn to me Glocks pointed. I instinctively take a step back. Chuy whistles and the OG's put the guns away.

A breath I hadn't realized I was holding escapes my mouth from relief.

"Boys take a step outside" Chuy commands authority in his voice.

The OG's make their way out the door in five seconds flat. I stand at the door my poker face officially on. Chuy stands and over looks his window. His face scrunched up in disgust and then he turn back to me.

"From now on you ride a official Wolves motor cycle when were on the job" He says throwing a pair of keys at me.

I catch them effortlessly.

"Okay!" Chuy repeats more force in his voice this time.

"Yes" I answer.

"You'll also be strapped at all times. Got it?" He says and slides a Glock across the table.

I grab it gingerly and quickly put it away in my waist band.

"Yes" I repeat.

"Dress code" He says his eyes watching me like a piece of meat.

"Wolves bandanna" He says and pulls of a Navy blue bandanna out and hands it to me.

"You'll also treat The Wolves like your _familia_."

His voice implies many things. Loyalty runs through my head. He said he wanted me over here so I could prove my loyalty. Better ask him about it before he starts to think I can't even stand my own.

"So what do you got planned Rodriguez" I say to him.

He raises an eye brow.

"Hmm Rodriguez...I like that, shows respect."

"It shows you ain't nothing to me" I spit at him my voice like steel.

Chuy 's laugh fills the room as if I had just said something over the top funny.

"I'm not laughing Chuy" I say to him.

"I'm sure you'll be thinking differently later on" He says walking over to stand in front of me.

I stand too so were eye to eye.

"We got a fight with our rival and I want you in it" He says his breath smells strongly of whiskey and rum but I say nothing.

I nod and turn to leave when he turns me back around. He spends a powerful strike to my already bruised ribs.

"That's for not respecting me. It's all about respect in this world and I think it's time you learn that. Now go before I over thinking only hitting you once" He commands throwing me against the door.

As I walk down stairs I put on my best bad ass face. Although Chuy's an idiot he's right about the respect thing. And if I wanted to get respect among The Wolves fear was gonna be my main factor.

No one inside the wear houses meets my glare and I stalk outside towards my new motor cycle curacy of The Wolves.

I climb on turning the key on. The engine purrs to life beautifully. I'm not much of a motor cycle man but only cause Max never let me have one. I love the thrill of defying Max's long ago rules. I don't even know why but I do.

A guy I recognize from school rides along side me and soon I realize this is the mob of Wolves that are going into the fight.

As we arrive on 'Darker Grey', mutual Wolves and Eagle territory, Wolves automatically switch off their engine and jump into the rumble. Some Wolves and Eagle even forget to take the helmets off. Idly I wonder if they do it to protect themselves from any face injuries or if they're just too pumped to take it off.

I jump into the mix. I realize as I throw punches and kicks that I'm the only one not wearing their gang bandanna. Shit better throw that one. I quickly tie it when suddenly I feel someone running at me. I turn quickly catching the person's leg perfectly positioned to throw a 360 kick my way.

I throw the boot down and move my hand back ready to aim and fire when I catch eyes with the boot, it's the goddess. I feel my eyes widen and my mouth open into a perfect O. Before I even have a chance to register this information in my brain she throws a punch my way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Will you stop moving I'm trying to finish you off!" She shouts at me, even her voice sounds tough.

The innocent rich girl I meet back at the diner table was definitely not the gorgeous tough Eagles gang member standing in front of me. She looked like she came straight out of the hood only she hadn't, she's rich for crying out loud.

"Whatcha doing here Ella?" I ask her as I avoid another kick my way.

Her eyes go wide and she quickly turns her head side to side as if to make sure no one heard. She quickly recovers from her moment of fear and throws her hand over my mouth to stop any further comment. I lock eyes with this beautiful girl and I instantly know that no one know's who she really is outside of the gang.

Her eyes plead me to keep her secret safe and automatically I feel myself nod at her in understanding. Relief washes over her. She regains control of her emotions and mask her emotions. She's a lot more like me than I thought.

A million questions run through my head. I needed a chance to get her to answer them but this was not the place nor time. I mouth 'later' and almost unwillingly she nods back. Her eyes expose fear but in the next second all emotion is gone, again.

Ella runs off into another direction to fight a different Wolf. She trains her eyes on a Wolves girl and runs full force into her knocking her down. I keep fighting the other Eagles careful to avoid Ella. A guy, who I caught watching the little scene with Ella, barrels himself at me.

"What the hell man!" I say as I push against him throwing him to the floor.

I straddle his waist and throw powerful blows into his stomach. God it felt so good to let my anger posses me. Like a release I've been waiting for my whole life.

The guy struggles under my grip and I send more punches his way. He pushes at me in a strange direction and before I know it I'm on the floor under him. His punches are sloppy and badly aimed but they hurt like a son of a bitch especially with my bruised ribs. I know I'm close to passing out.

I try to put all my remaining strength on him to flip us over but I'm too weak by now. I catch Ella's eye from the corner of my vision. For a second I see something powerful reflect in her eyes but she shakes her head and keeps sending blows at her enemy until the girl is out cold.

A feel a huge weight lifted off me. I look back up and see the guy that was on top of me in a head lock. I scramble to my feet and lock eyes with the one person I really didn't want to see right now. Sonya. Her face gives nothing away but I know I'm in deep shit.

I help her finish the guy off and before she jumps to some other guy but not before she shots me the 'talk later' look. Well I was definitely not looking forward to that talk. Sonya resembles my sister too much to the point where getting caught by Sonya is almost as bad as by Max.

After a while The Eagles retreat. The Wolves jump back onto their bikes and head back to HQ to report. Sonya tries to ride along side of me but I can't bare to talk from her here. Besides I don't want Sonya in trouble with The Wolves because of me. I move up and ride in between two guys from my school, Carlos and Jose.

They greet me with a tight nod. I wonder what brought that on. Whatever it is I hope to keep it that way. I do not want to get attached to any of my Wolves _hermanos_.

As we arrive I spot Lolo at the side of the wear house. I park my bike and walk over to him. He's speaking to two guys. They look deep in conversation but as soon as Lolo catches sight of me they stop talking immediately. Lolo's eyes smile warmly up at me.

Lolo has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He joined The Wolves three years ago and now just like Sonya was pretty high up too. Lolo was jumped in to The Wolves to replace his brother, Sánchez. Now that I think about it him and I got more in common then we thought.

"Chino" Lolo greets knowing better than to give my name out.

"I heard some rumors going round that you were joining The Wolves. Welcome _hermano_"

Lolo wasn't stupid and that's why he's managed to get real close to the top in such a short time. He knew saying anything even slightly suspiciously could get our asses in trouble.

"Thanks." I say going for nonchalant.

"Boys could you give us some privacy" Lolo says to the two guys.

"_Hermanos_ don't need privacy and since Chino's one of us now I ain't going no where" One guy says sounding tough.

One look from Lolo's eyes and I can tell he's about to go off on these _pendejos_ but I beat him to it. I needed to earn respect much more than Lolo did.

"Get out" My voice sounds dark and scary and for one second I feel like my sister. All badass and no heart.

The two guys eyes widen a fraction of an inch surprised I even spoke up. After a second they recover.

"I don't think so" The other guy says spitting in my direction.

I ball my hands into fists ready to aim and fire when Chuy's voice cuts me off.

"Puppet,Joker" Chuy barks.

The two guys snap their heads in his direction fear drains them from head to toe. I notice that even Lolo is standing a littler taller and a faint shadow of fear glows on his face.

"I would hope you two are giving warm welcomes to the new guy who's running the Jodi Dessen" He adds his voice filled with fake happiness but also a strong touch of leadership.

I raise a small eye brow Lolo's way. That name sounded familiar I just couldn't place it. I move my eyes to Lolo and notice his eyes are wide and scream something but I don't catch it. Suddenly I remember hearing talk about a huge drug deal that was coming up...Shit! Just my luck. First I'm jumped into The Wolves, then I find out Ella's an Eagle, and now I'm working the Jodi Dessen, the biggest drug deal The Wolves are working on.

The two guys eyes dart back to mine with new-found respect. I give them my best death glare and they shrivel under it.

"Of course, Welcome brother" One of the guys says and they both scramble to another part of the warehouse.

Chuy's eyes meet mine. I stare into the dark eyes of Chuy's holding my own. His lips twitches in amusement but he says nothing. He makes his way back inside.

I turn back to Lolo and damn does he look mad.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into!" He whisper shouts and if it's not bad enough Sonya spots me and starts making her way towards me.

Fuck my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonya holds her hands on her waist giving me her 'talk NOW' face. I run my hand through my hair. I trust Lolo more than anyone but I didn't want him present for my conversation with Sonya. Lolo may have had my back since we were little but I still don't know where his loyalty stands. Whether he'll continue to stay loyal to me or if he'll choose The Wolves.

"Lolo we'll talk later. Ask Chuy for my number I'm sure he has it." I say to Lolo but my last words sound bitter.

I hate Chuy. But as of now I had no reason too. Any other guy would have worshiped the ground he walks on just for including him in the Jodi Dessen deal, but not me. He placed me as the leader of the hugest drug deal and I hated him for it. A part of myself tells me there's something else I have against him I just couldn't place it. It was on the tip of my tongue.

Lolo nods at me and walks over to the two guys he was talking to before. I turn my attention back to Sonya who now has an raised eye brow and a confused look on her face. I shake my head, just like Max she's trying to figure it all out. Guess that makes three of us.

I nod over to the bike rack where The Wolves motorcycles were parked. If she wanted to talk anywhere near The Wolves was not a good idea. Now that I was thinking about it my house probably wasn't safe either. Sonya jumps on and brings her bike to life. She waits for me to lead the way. Guess she knows my house isn't safe either.

I race through the streets to the only place I know no one knows about. A cave I once discovered in the middle of the forest back when I didn't sleep. I shake my head internally I didn't want to think of my sister or how much she affected me.

Much to my relief the thoughts blows away with the wind as Sonya and I wiz trough forest trees. We reach our destination and we both climb off our bikes.

"Talk" Sonya demanded taking a seat by the edge of the cave.

"In my defense I tried to call you." I say putting my head in the air.

Sonya glances at me still mad. She definitely wasn't in the mood for my bullshit today.

"Okay no more playing around. That night my boss had finally given me the over time I've asked for for months so I got out late. I walked over to my car to drive home but it wouldn't start. I ditched the truck in the employee parking and started walking home."

"Wait a minute don't you work at Dawn Hotel? On Eagle territory!" She exclaimes at me as if I got the choice in my job.

It's a job and it pays good enough I wasn't about to complain.

"That's the one"

Sonya sighs frustrated. I take it as a single to keep going. So I do.

"Anyways I was walking home and I felt a pair of eyes watching me and before I knew it I was being chased. I didn't know by who though. I just kept running"

"And next thing you know the new gang leader jumped you in" Sonya finishes for me in a whisper.

I nod at her and her eyes are tight.

"He's got something big coming up I can feel it." I tell Sonya.

"He does and your his main player and I can't get you out." Sonya says quietly.

Her eyes over look the view from the cave. She looks thoughtful, scared, but strong at the same time.

"He says I'm running the Jodi Dession deal" I tell her trying to bring her from her thoughts.

Her head whips back to meet mine. Her eyes are wide. I feel my own mirror her's. I've never seen Sonya like this. Her eyes goes back to normal but the a faint hint of something in her eye but I can't make it out.

"Iggy there's something you need to know" Sonya whispers looking back over the view.

"What?"

"There's a rumor going around and I'm not sure if it's real or not but..." Her voice get quietly

"What is it? God tell me Sonya!" I shout.

"You see The Wolves are sperated in two" Sonya say trying to take a diffrent route.

"Riders and soldiers" I say.

Where was she going with this? Everyone knew that.

"No. Theres two. The Wolves that follow, listen, and are loyal to Chuy and The Wolves that follow, listen, and are loyal to me"

"but what does that have to do with the Jodi Dession deal?"

"Chuy's has been slowly murdering my side. He sends them off to fake deals and then shoots them and makes it look like an accident. The rumor is Chuy wants you to finish off the job."

My eyes are wide and I can't form words. My dream. Could that become real? Would I be able to follow through with what Chuy has in mind? Is there even another way around it?

"He's making you run the deal and putting all of my side on the job. We think he's planning to kill them all and make it look like you did it."

"Why?" I whisper.

I couldn't believe it. Why me? Why'd he even want them dead. With half his Wolves six feet under The Eagles out numbered him easily.

"He wants any connections to your sister dead. You see my side are all loyal Wolves to Chinaa and your her brother. A valuable gang member to have, even The Eagles recognize it."

"Why does he want anyone who's close to my sister dead? And how the fuck am I valuable?" I shout at Sonya.

I have too many questions and this is so confusing. I find myself cursing my stupid old truck for breaking down that night.

"Chuy was homies with Chinaa. They both started at the bottom, both from the streets of LA the only difference was Chinaa went higher and higher in the gang. That ticked off Chuy and after she left he took it upon himself to become leader. He became leader when I was trying to get out and denied it to me and that's why I'm still banging."

"Okay so he doesn't like my sister."

"Hate more like it. Because she left the gang before he got to the top he never got his chance at revenge so what's better than to hurt everyone she loves."

"That seems to be going around" I mutter in memory of Jack.

"Love is great but in the streets it makes you weak. Here hate and fear get you places. If anyone find out your care about anyone outside the gang they'll do everything they can to kill that person." Sonya explained to me.

She looks in pain and I know just like me she's thinking about the time Max was almost killed by Jack.

"No ones more important than your gang in these streets." Sonya whispers.

I take the seat next to her. I can tell this girl has sacrificed so much for The Wolves and still is, only this time she doesn't get a choice.

Sonya whips away a stray tear and puts back on her tough face, the one I'm use too.

"Your valuable to Chuy cause he knows Max is big on family. Your valuable to The Eagles cause they think your tough like Chinaa. And for our sake I hope there right."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My talk with Sonya shook me up a bit. I can barely manage to take care of my brother and now the faith of a hundred Wolves lies in my hand. How does that even happen! How do I go from worrying about how to get bread on the table one day to how to outsmart an evil mastermind! There's no way I could ever pull this off, not in a million years.

I wounder if this is how it was for my sister. She was good at this. Being a leader, being tough, out smarting people. I wish she wasn't in college so I could go back to depending on her. I hate admitting it but it's true. With her at home life was easier but now reality has hit, and boy does it hit hard.

I wounder if Sonya has gotten the news to Max yet. My eyes move to the box on the top of my closet where my Glock laid, loaded and ready. I'm a strapped Wolf just like my sister was. Only she was good at it. Me? I'm surprised I'm not dead yet.

I wounder absent minded what Max will do when she find out? If she even can do anything about it. Max has no choice but to hold her tongue and hope just like Sonya's Wolves I get out of this.

My phone comes to life lighting up my dark room. I slid it open there's a message from a number I don't recognize. A cold chill runs down my spin. Could be Chuy with another job for me. My eyes dart to my alarm clock, five A.M. He wouldn't call me in for a job this early. Would he?

What kind of job do you need pulled off at five in the morning? The blood drains from my body. It could be anything. With the night barely touching the ground The Wolves could still pull of a drug deal or a drive by or anything.

There's only one way to find out, I open the message. It reads;

_Train Tracks in 5 minutes. -Brown Eyes_

Brown eyes? Who's that? I know its a gang nickname. Could that mean Chuy asked someone else to call me up. Fucking bastered couldn't be bothered.

I stand up and throw on the first T-Shirt I find and a pair of jeans. I grab the keys to my Wolves motorcycle, my bandanna, and just in case the Glock too. I may not like Chuy but for right now I'm pretty sure I want him to like me so I'll follow his stupid rules.

I tie the bandanna over my head, tuck the Glock in the waistband of my jeans, and turn the key in my bike bringing her to life. The streets of LA are empty giving me the chance to speed thru them. If there was one good thing about The Wolves it was my bike. I love the freedom, the rush, the feeling of all my worries flying away in the wind behind me.

I make my way to the only train tracks on Wolves territory. Back in the day the train tracks were used to stash Glocks until my sister became leader. Max thought the Glocks were safer stashed in the warehouse, so no gang members ever came down here anymore...or so I thought.

I park my bike next to another motorcycle. The motorcycle is midnight black just like mine only this one has 'Brown eyes' written in bright red over it. I spot a shadow of a person a few feet away from me and make my way over there. The closer I get the faster my heart races.

My heart instantly calms to a steady beat once I relies it's Ella. So she's brown eyes. Hmm it fits her. She has beautiful chocolate brown eyes that light up when she laughs or smiles. Something I'm sure rarely anyone see's.

"Take that silly bandanna off. Here were just two teenagers." Ella says looking over to me and then over my head to the view of the streets of LA.

From this view you can make out the Wolves warehouse and the Eagle's factory. I take a seat next to Ella and watch as her eyes train on the view. Her nose wrinkles and her forehead shows worry lines. She looks so cute like that.

"Hey keep doing that and your face will stay like that"

I turn her face to me. A small gasp escapes her mouth as my fingers touch her chin. She looks vulnerable for the first time ever. All expression from her face disappears as fast as it appears. She moves her face out of my reach leaving my hand in mid air. Her eyes keeps staring at the view. I open my mouth to say something but she says something first me.

"There both so alike but they hate each other. They'd rather die fighting each other than team up." She says and shakes her head.

She turns to me this time and locks her eyes with mine.

"You wanted to know why?" She says to me.

Her voice brings me back to reality. Even though here we may just be two teenagers out there we weren't. Out there I had too much responsibly, too many questions and not enough answers. Out there I was scared.

I nod at her and she sighs.

"My mom passed away four years ago" Ella starts softly.

I can tell she's putting all her strength in not breaking down. Her eyes are glossy and her lips look sad. Her whole face looks like it's just free falled.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too hard" I whisper to her.

I have this impulse to pull this girl into my lap and surround my arms around her and squeeze away all her problems. This feeling takes me by surprise. I barely know her. Why do I care so much?

This girl was full of surprises. First she's this beautiful rich girl then I find out shes this tough Eagles gang member and now I relies she's even tougher than I thought she was. Just like me she's lost someone she cares about. My heart tightens at the memory.

No, this was about her not me. I turn to look at Ella and give her a small encouraging smile.

"Long story short I fucked up and The Eagles gave me the outlet I needed, so I jumped in." Ella continues she looks more closed off then last time and I can't blame her.

She barely knows me too.

"In some weird way they saved me. I was so angry, I still am, and they taught me how to control it. How to put all my anger into my punches and kicks. How to toughen up." Ella says simply and shrugs.

She moves her eyes away from the view once more locking eyes with me.

"Why the good girl act?" I ask.

She has no reason to tell me all this. She could have blown me off, not told me a single thing. I never planed to tell anyways. Her forehead wrinkles in thought but her eyes seem cold and locked away.

"Distance." Ella whispers.

"From the real you." I finish for her.

Her eyes lock once again with mine and astonishment and confusion flow gracefully in her eyes. A second passes and her eyes go dark again. She has a good mask but I was getting better at reading it.

"The pain and the truth too." Her voice softly whispers.

"What pain Ella? Your mom?" I ask her quietly.

My hand twitches to hold hers but I restrain myself. What was going on with me? I never felt like this before towards anyone.

Ella shakes her head violently and her eyes look glossy again. Her eyes reflect fear and something else but I can't make it out. She looks younger and terrified and somewhere deep inside of me I know I want to know every inch of this girl's life. I challenge myself to get know her, the real her.

"You can tell me. Your real life is safe with me." I whisper to her.

A part of me questions my words and feelings. Do I really want to get involved in someone else life? A life that could be worse than my own.

"I can't" She whispers.

A stray tear runs down her cheeks. I raise my palm to wipe it away. Ella freeze when my hand moves up to her face. Her eyes widen and she scoots back making me freeze in place.

"Don't touch me." She says quietly and wipes away the tear.

I stare at this girl. Who was she? Why wouldn't she let me touch her?

"Tell me about you. Why are you in The Wolves?" Ella asks.

Her voice sounds like it did at the gang fight, tough. On some level it's conforting but on another it worries me even more than crying Ella does.

**\ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

**Seven(_7_) Reviews For An Update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I hadn't heard word from Chuy or Sonya. This worried me more than when i was in contact with them. At least then i knew half of what was going on. Everything anyone's told me feels like a part of some big puzzle. Some game everyone knows the answer to but won't let me in on. I spend hour after hour going through everything anyone's told me since i was jumped in but nothing makes since. Ella makes it even worse. After our little gathering I thought we had become friends of some type but boy was I wrong.

_"There isn't a reason why. I didn't have a choice I was jumped in." I told Ella my own wall back up again._

_Ella turned to lock eyes with me once more. My eyes followed her as she got up and walked away. My mind quickly snaps back to reality and i jog up behind her trying to catch up._

_"Hey where are you going?" I ask her placing my hand on her shoulder._

_Ella grabs my arms and twist it behind me placing me in an arm hold pressed against the fence. I look at Ella with surprise and shock. Why does she react that way?_

_"Listen me and you, we're not friends. We can't be friends so just leave me alone." She says to me letting me escape from her grasp._

Ella wanted nothing to do with me and on some weird level that killed me. I don't know what it was about that girl but I knew i should take her advice and stay away but I couldn't.

The silence and my own company did this to me, made me over think. Gazzy was spending the night with friends and i was too scared to be in the company of any of the people i love knowing i'm risking there safety.

I know Chuy must have guys watching my every move. He isn't that stupid. He had my Wolves iPhone dropped off to me personally this morning. I grab the phone moving it in between my hands. The phone drops slipping out of my hands and suddenly comes to life. I pick it up and look study the page it's been opened to, the calender. There are several events but one stands out to me one that's set for today.

_251 Lincion Drive. a pound of Snow w/Lolo_

Lincion Drive was a famous street known for all it's druggie neighbors. This was defiantly my job for today, a drug deal. My biggest problem wasn't that this was my first drug deal it was that Lincion drive was Eagle territory.

I search the phone for the contacts list hopping for Lolo's number. Where the fuck was i even supposed to pick up the pound of Cocaine? I click on the contacts icon and a giant list of numbers shows up all under the names of several Wolves gang members. I scroll down until i hit Lolo's.

The phone rings once before it's picked up. Guess Chuy wants us on our feet.

"What's up Chuy?" Lolo's voice asks in the way he talks with only Chuy a voice that shows respect.

"Chill bro it's Chino" I reply using my own gang name too.

"Chino what the hell you doing con el jeje's gang phone?" Lolo asks but he sounds calmer relaxed even.

"Guess the son of a bitch thought I deserved it." I say into the phone asking Lolo's question to myself again.

Why did i have his phone?

"Well what can I do for you hermano?" Lolo asks.

"Chuy's got some drug deal set up said to bring you along" I explain to him.

"Sounds good whats the order?"

"A pound of Snow to 251 Linicion Drive."

"Damn Eagle territory on your first deal? Chuy must really think your tough huh?"

"Guess so"

"Meet me at the warehouse we'll pick up the order and go."

Lolo hangs up first and for the first time during that whole conversation i debate whether i should have been so blunt on the call. Any phone could get hacked, I just wounder if Chuy's phones can too.

I throw on a plain black shirt my bandanna and the glock. A heavy feeling overcomes my chest as I once again relies i'm a strapped Wolf. I push the feeling to the back of my head. I have bigger things to think about.

Just as I'm about to bring my bike to like my phone buzzes, my gang phone.

_Be careful, trust no on. ~Sonya_

Guess she was watching me or had other Wolves watching me too. I don't like the idea of having people watch me. But it came with the territory and for now I was going to have to go along with it.

I make it to the warehouse in no time. When I arrive Lolo's already there carrying a brief case. Guess that's the merchandise. Lolo nods over to a sleek navy blue low rider with tinted windows. I nod back and make my way inside.

Lolo starts the engine and the low rider purrs to life. Lolo looks down at the steering wheel in pure admiration bet he'd kill for a car like this.

"How do these's work Lolo" I ask him cutting to the chase.

I had enough bullshit from people i was not going to take it at this moment. Lolo cracks a smile but when he catches sight of my expression he knows i'm not joking.

"Hey man if you on the real worried i'll make the deal" Lolo offers .

I can tell by his calm composer he's done this millions of times before and suddenly i remember Sonya's text. _Trust no one._ Does that include Lolo my long time friend? I question Lolo's loyalty to me and then to the gang and can't make up my mind but i decided to keep him close anyways.

"I ain't worried" I spit in his direction.

I needed to earn respect in this gang and who better to start with then Lolo.

"Then you don't mind doing guard...on eagle territory?" Lolo asks me as if questioning my strength.

"Nope" I answer him just as we come to a stop.

We've stopped on the finally street on Wolves territory. I turn to Lolo with a questioning face.

"From here we walk" He says grabbing three packets out of the brief case and sliding them into his pocket.

Next he secures his glock into the waist band of his jeans. We both walk down the street. Lincion drive was only two blocks from our parked car. As we enter Lincion drive I take note that the houses all look high class. that must be what keeps the cops from snooping around here.

Lolo stops in front of the house. He locks eyes with me and singles me a tight nod. I nod back and he makes his way onto the porch. Guess that meant i was standing guard. I turn and watch the street with the most absolute caution. Everything keeps calm not a soul in sight, not even a peep from a bird.

With every second that ticks by anxiety slowly overcomes me. What was taking Lolo so fucking long?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A loud crash comes from the inside of the house Lolo was making the deal. My adrenaline immediately spikes higher than ever. A weird pump of energy over takes my body. I rip the Glock from my waist band point and break open the door automatically as if this came naturally. I watch as Lolo dives down the stairs running through the door pushing me out of his way in the process.

His eyes are wide but his lips are set in a laugh. E_ste cabron esta loco_. He dashes past me and keeps running. I run up behind him quickly catching up and even passing him. That pump was still coursing through my body overtaking all my actions making me run faster without even feeling tired.

I think for a moment if this is what Sonya ment by just like my sister. Did whatever this is run in our blood? I involuntary snap out of my thoughts as I take note that every druggie on the street stares out their windows.

My eyes search frantically for the person or thing were running from. I hear it before I see it. Bullets go off and automatically I know we've got to have a pack of Eagles on our trails. I turn my head to the left confirming my thoughts. I spot a pack of Eagles coming out way. Before I can even register what's happening I find myself reaching for my Glock and shooting back.

"Split up" Lolo yells running off into another direction.

Great, my first deal and I'm flying solo. I increase my speed hoping to just out run them. Three of the Eagles take chase after me instead of Lolo. But he's got his own problems, like four Eagles on his trail.

For millisecond I curse Lolo for leaving me alone. If it were to come down to shooting I'm a dead man walking. My fight or flight instinct kick it pushing me to run even faster.

I come across a huge barbed wire gate. I climb up as fast as I can surprising myself as I do so. I jump down once I reach the top not being able to wast time climbing down. I take note that I land perfectly but don't spend too much time on it. I keep running forward.

I lose two of the Eagles at the gate but one keeps on my trail. I keep running with no idea where I am. I knew every inch of Wolves territory because of my sister but I knew close to nothing about Eagle's.

I make a turn on to a dark street. There was no way I could out run this Eagle it was too fast but maybe I had a chance if i fought it off. I turn facing my enemy in the dark ally. It was a dead-end. It was now or never.

As I turn the Eagle sends a powerful blow to my stomach making me double over. Most Eagles and even Wolves have sloppy technique but this Eagle hit in just the right place causing double the pain. Before I even have a chance to stand back up the Eagle presses my body up against the wall forcing my head in its direction making us face to face.

"What the fuck are you doing dealing on Eagle territory! Are you trying to get killed!" Ella exclaimed to me as she pulled the bandanna that was covering my face off throwing it to the floor.

"Nice to see you too Ella" I grunt in pain still against the wall.

Ella drops my body and sneers "It's brown eyes to you. Now explain what the hell you were thinking!"

"I had a job to do" I say matter of fact as I stand up grabbing my bandana.

Ella pushes me against the wall again and says to me "Listen it won't always be me that catches your ass. You gotta either toughen up or wise up! Cause at the rate your going you'd be dead by morning! "

"I know! I'm working on it. Remember I'm new at this! I feel like I've been throwing into a pool of sharks without knowing not to swim! I'm trying to figure all this shit out so just cut me some slack!" I shout at her letting that familiar burn over take me.

My anger always gets the best of me. I didn't mean to blow up on her my anger just over takes me sometimes. I just have so much on my plate I didn't need her yelling at me on top of everything. I wish someone would just give me a break. I'm not my sister. I'm not amazing leader, bad ass, scared of no one Maximum Ride.

Ella's eyes go soft and she let's go of me dropping me to the floor.

"Your shooting was way off." She whispers.

"Excuse me for not knowing how to shoot a gun" I mutter.

Ella looks at something in my direction whispering something but I don't catch it. She runs off the next second just as Lolo pulls up in the Charger.

"There you are man! I was searching for your ass all over the place. Chuy would have my ass if I let you get killed on your first deal." Lolo says from inside the car.

I take my seat and mutter "I can handle myself"

Lolo stays silent and just nods as if he didn't belive it.

Again I question Lolo's loyalty to the Wolves vs. his loyalty to me. Could I trust him? Maybe he already knows whats up and is trying to help Chuy finish me off. Why else would Chuy throw me to the sharks so quickly? But then again Lolo was just as surprised as I was by the deal on Eagle territory, or at least he seemed.

So much shit was going on now a days I didn't have a clue who to trust or what to even think. I'm thankful for the silence on the drive home because for once all I want is to think. I reply everything that happened since I called Lolo this morning.

I reply the chase making me wonder how Lolo managed to lose all four of the Eagles on his trail. I push the question to the back of my head. Lolo is a long-term gang member of course he can take care of himself.

I reply how lucky I was that it was Ella. If it had been any their Eagle i'd more than surely be laying in a pool of my blood.

Death doesn't scare me. I think I'd actually welcome it. It is the ultimate numb, no other drug could compare. My thoughts are invaded by memories of flash backs after my sister passed away. The memory all the cries, the pleads, the screams, the prayers, and the lonely cold nights flash through my head as if it were yesterday.

I truly believe my families grief was the only thing that pushed me to wake up every morning after my sister passed away. It pushed me to stay alive when all I wanted to do was lay right next to her.

Lolo's voice brings me out of my dark memories and thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

my alarm clock awoke me up with a jolt. A weird feeling was in the air I could feel it. As I got up spotting the steel black Glock on my bed side table I slowly dragged myself out of my dreamily estate and started remembering who I was now. With that in mind the caution in the air was just about touchable. I slowly picked myself up and walked quietly around to my door. Just as I put my hand out to open it Gazzy barges in.

"Hurry up Iggy I'm gonna be late" Gazzy whined.

"okay let's go" I muttered.

Before leaving the house I took one last glance in a hallway mirror. The bags under my eyes caused by my lack of sleep and my bed head made me look like a drug user but right now my looks where the least of my worries. I watch as Gazzy runs before me going outside when I catch a glance of Lolo at my door. With a quick swift move I pull Gazzy back pin him to the wall in the hallway closet and motion for him to be quite.

He looks at me with the same worried face he use to always wear when he'd see mom and dad fight. I haven't seen that face in so long. I felt a pang of sympathy for this seven year old boy who had been Thur so much. I beg him with my eyes to stay put and be quite and he seems to understand. I go back out to the door just as Lolo knocks swiftly on the door.

"What's up Lolo" I ask at I come face to face with him.

Ever since last night my minds been too warped up in who to trust and who not to trust that I decided not to trust anyone and that Includes my long-term friend least for now it did.

"Got urgent Wolves New for you _vato_" Lolo replies cutting straight to the chase.

I nods my head in his direction telling him to go on. He does.

"Puppet and some of the other guys pulled off a big job for Chuy last night" Lolo explains to me.

"and what's that got to do with me?" I ask sternly, I didn't have time for his nonsense.

"It's got to do with you cause the job they pulled off what burning down the only high school on Eagle territory. We just got word that they'll be invading our school til there's back up."

Hmm so big bad Chuy fucked up? He went and planed a big job to hurt the Eagles and only ended up hurting himself because now Eagles were gonna be playing on his turf. Sonya's words replay in my mind like an old riddle. _Chuy's has been slowly murdering my side. He sends them off to fake deals and then shoots them and makes it look like an accident._ Great just what I needed for this to seem even more like some big game.

I nod in Lolo's direction giving off nothing. I expect him to leave but instead he continues talking.

"Because of this all high school gang members must represent and stick together." He nods at me and leaves.

I close the door and bring my brother out of the closet. Shit I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Iggy who was that?" my brother asked in a scared voice.

Not only was I bad at taking Max' spot in the streets but also at home. Max never would have let Gazzy and I find out things were bad. She always protected us from stuff like that. But I wasn't Max. But what I am is a Ride and a Ride never confronts an emotion until its our only choice so right now I was gonna act like a Ride.

"I'll explain later you're gonna be late."

After dropping off my brother I finally made it to school only a minute before the bell. As I make my way to my first period I quickly realize every Eagle and Wolf gang member not only wearing their bandanna's but staying completely far away from each other. I pull my Wolves banana from my pocket and slide it on. Better safe than sorry.

Even in class Wolves and Eagles refused to be seated next to each other. Both gangs took a side of the classroom sitting in groups on certain sides of the room. The Wolves sat in the black left corner of the room while the Eagles were forced to sit on the right side near the front. This didn't seem to be a problem until a group of Eagles including Ella were moved into my English classes.

Our English teacher didn't take any ones bullshit. For a 40 something year old woman she was tough as nails. Everyone in class respected her, most of the time out of fear she'd fail them. She was the only teacher who threatened to fail a student every day and who had actually failed a student for not having a pencil one time. She also had a no exception assigned seating chart that never changed.

That was the only class where the Eagles and Wolves were forced to sit besides each other. If you ask me Elmer had it all planned out and even found it pretty entertaining to watch the two sit as far away from each other as possible. Elmer placed an Eagle that went by Shaggy as my partner. I didn't really care. This guy look stoned out of his mind. What I did care about thou was the person Elmer seat right in front of me, Ella.

She was dressed in skin-tight midnight black ripped skinny jeans with a plain white muscle shirt and an old black leather jacket over it. Her hair hung loose in natural curls. She made a point to ignore me completely as she took her seat but I wasn't about to give in. This girl was interesting and honestly she was the only real thing I wanted to figure out.

When the bell rang interrupter Elmer's lecturer on her grading policy the student sprang to their feet racing towards the door and way from their rivals.

I caught up to Ella and whispered "Hey Classmate"

"I'm not talking to you" She mumbles back almost inaudible, the movement on her lips also nonexistent.

"why?" I asked beside her ear receiving the satisfaction of watching her shiver.

Ella grabs me by the collar and pulls me into a janitor room.

"Wow I knew you wanted me I didn't think it was that bad" I joke with her.

A half-smile appears but is quickly replaced by a sigh.

"We can't be friends I told you. Why can't you listen?" Ella mutters.

"I only listen to what I want too" I say sticking my tongue out at her.

I liked how I felt normal when I was with her. How I could be playful and forget all the serious stuff for once.

"I've tried treating you ignoring you and nothing works so please just listen to me we can't be friends" Ella says tried in her voice.

I nod feeling completely deprived. Ella looks thankful and takes a step back and turns to walk out the door. She stops for a second but then turns back around a softly kisses me on the lips. My eyes open wide completely stunned Didn't she just say we couldn't be friends? I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back full force. Just as I try to deepen the kiss she pulls back.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I never did that, so thanks. But seriously we can't be friends, I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A **

**SORRY for the delay, been swamped with school work. **

**I will try to UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! (Friday's maybe?)**

**Read & Review! 3**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Ella and I stayed just the way she wanted, separate. I could see she was relieved to be rid of me. But although i'd never say it out loud i missed her. Even though we never became close or maybe even friends she was someone in this crazy life i live that was a constant. I could count on her to tell me how it is, to yell at me when i fucked up, but also to be real with me. Something that recently was such a rare thing.

Life at school was pretty calm, well as calm as it can be for a teenage thug way over his head. The Wolves and The Eagles put forward every and any effort to steer clear of each other. Which led to less conflict. Wolves were expected to get involved in any gang affiliation including fights. So i was very thankful to have The Wolves and The Eagles separated so i wouldn't be suspended and then have to answer to Max.

There was one thought that nagged at me ever since The Eagles moved into our school, A voice that pushed me to put all the puzzle pieces together. I call it my inner max. The little voice in my head that pushed me to think like my sister. The one thing we actually do shared. I couldn't seem to shake off my inner max. The voice nagged at me all throughout my day keeping me on high alert, warning me not to be a fool, trying to give me some kind of clue i just couldn't get .

For once since my life got too crazy every felt normal. i hadn't been called in by Chuy or put on any jobs either, so why couldn't i relax ? The small voice in my head whispers to me maybe that's the reason you can't. I swing out my phone, the bright little screen filling my dark room with light. I never found sleep in the night anymore my head filled with this game trying to figure out how all the pieces fit. Sleep was a place where you could escape the horrors of reality and even that relief was denied to me.

I search through my contacts in pursuit of a person i hadn't talked to for a while. I finally spot Sonya's number. Maybe she had some news for me. It couldn't hurt to check, right? The phone rings three times exactly before she picks up, pretty efficient for a call at 3 in the morning, but then again Sonya was Max's 2 AM. The person you could always call no matter how late or where you were because you knew they'd answer.

"Munoz" I greet into the phone.

There is a pause before I hear Sonya's familiar voice ring through the phone.

"Well damn, for a second there you sounded just like Chinaa"

A hint of pride flows inside of me. My sisters the strongest person I've ever known and to sound like her or act like her is the best compliment. I miss her almost immediately. How i wish i could go back to the days when she took care of everything and all i had to worry about was passing English. A memory of my sisters second family flashes into my head and a feeling of jealousy pangs at my chest reminding me of just how lonely i feel.

"Guess it runs in that Ride blood." she continues only stopping to laugh.

"I guess so"

"So what's up Chino?"

"What's the latest news on Chuy" I ask Sonya cutting straight to the chase.

I love Sonya, she is family to me but she said so herself 'Love is great but in the streets it makes you weak...' So if by any chance i was going down i sure as hell wasn't bringing her with me. When a ride goes down they go down by their selves. The line is silent for a long time and i almost believe I've lost connection when i hear a faint noise in the background.

"Riverside Hills, 10 Minutes"

After that the line goes dead and I'm stuck looking at the phone. What was up with Sonya ? damn i hate all these secrets, but i guess if I'm gonna get any answer I'll need to learn to follow directions, at least from Sonya. I quickly stuff my Glock in the waistband of my pants and shuffle out the door.

Paranoia takes over my body and i feel someone watching me. As i inch closer to where my bike is parked outside i spot two figures near my bike. Immediately i suspect a couple of Chuys boys but as i get closer i can make out there features and something about them looks familiar.

"Hey! Get away from the bike" I shout as I come up to them.

The guys continue to stand beside my bike not phased by my threat at all. I hear one mumble to the other "Well he's got her attitude" as the other replies "I hope that's not all he's got". They both have a grave look on their face for a split second but then it vanishes.

Well damn does everyone do that? I thought it was a Ride thing.

"Got whose attitude ? Who the fuck are you guys" I shout at them, venom dripping from my every word. A trick I watched Max do a million times before.

The guy with bright blue eyes and copper brown hair hallows with laughter into the air while the other guy with midnight black eyes and light brown hair stiffens a laugh. They look care free and younger than before about 19 years old.

"It's like looking at a mini her" Blue eyes says to Black eyes who nods in agreement.

I hide all emotion from my face and ask again my voice even more threatening than last time "Who the fuck are you."

They both straighten up immediately and i feel a hint of pride from the fear reflecting in their eyes. I stop a smirk from over shadowing my face trying my best to hold a serious and scary face.

"It's been so long you probably don't remember but we are friends." Black eyes says putting enforces on the word 'friends'.

I open my mouth to reply when Blue eyes says "Tell Max we say hello"

I feel my eyes widen half a centimeter and quickly repose myself but it's too late they've noticed.

"Max doesn't know..." Blue eyes whispers

They meet eyes and before i can say anything they're on their bikes and off but instead of taking the road they ride off into the forest. I jump on my bike ready to pursue them when i get a text from Sonya.

Where R U?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As I reach my destination my emotions really start to hit me. I feel anxiety and maybe even fear, oh who am i kidding? I'm definitely scared and for some reason I can't shake the feeling that I'm not only scared for my life but someone else too. I just can't place who? As I ponder this in my mind I make my way through the thick trees to my sister's favorite spot in riverside woods. Sonya never specifically told me where in riverside hills to meet her but my guess was she was at my sisters spot. As i spot Sonya leaning against the trunk of a tree I mentally note in the back of my mind that I was getting better at this. That maybe i did have some piece of Max in me. God, I really hope i do.

Sonya walks over to me hands in her pocket. I take in my surroundings mapping out all my exits. Even though Riverside hills was abandoned by everyone in town and filled with so many trees, making it almost impossible to even see your own feet, there has always been a peace to this place for me.

"Iggy. Ride? Chino!" Sonya exclaims waving a hand in front of my face.

My head snaps up at the mention of my new-found street name.

"What." I comment, irritation clear in my voice.

That name held so much meaning behind it. It was powerful and tough, but it was also another reminder that I had my sister's foot steps to live up too. All the shit I've been having to deal with because people think I'm like my sister is just starting to piss me off. Max is the strong, tough, street smart one in the family. I've never been that and honestly I've always been fine with being the mathematician, athlete star, who was friends with everyone. I'm tired of this new person I've been forced to be. I'm tired of being tough. I don't know how Max always did it.

"Spaced out on me bruh" Sonya replied.

Now that brought me back to reality. Since when did Sonya say 'bruh' ? I raised an eye brow and smirk at her choice of words. She only shakes her head playfully and motions for me to take a seat beside her on the ground. I comply and slide down until my butt hits the ground.

"Do you know why Chinaa was so successful in the streets?" Sonya asks me.

"Because She was a fearless leader?" I reply in the form of a question.

It was a shot in the dark. There was so many elements about why my sister was great at what she did. But what did that have to do with Chuy or me? If Sonya's trying to tell me I suck at being the Max 2 everyone expects me to be I get it, no need to tell me again.

"Partly."

I make a motion with my hands as if to say 'go on'.

"Max was never fearless thou." She continues.

I open my mouth to object but Sonya only ignores me and continues.

"She always had fears, worries. She just never let them show"

I feel my face scrunch up in confusion and Sonya notices too.

"I'm trying to explain to you that even when China was scared she never gave up, never quite. Even when her life was on the line..."

I watch as Sonya shivers and something in the back of my head tells me it's not from the cold. Sonya shakes her head as if to get rid of her thoughts, flashbacks maybe? I suddenly know exactly how she feels. I want to tell her that those thought don't go away, no matter how hard you try but I refrain from it.

"The reason she never gave up, never lost hope was because she had someone to fight for, You and Gazzy."

"I don't mean to rain on your parade Munoz cause I guess that was a beautiful speech and all but what does that have to do with me or my problem with Chuy ?" I reply to her.

Sonya looks at me for a brief moment and i notice that her eyes suddenly look tough like they did in the old days. They no longer hold that tired expression in them. Her facial expressions harden and she looks like she's got a job to do.

"You gotta find your reason to fight Ride cause times ticking and there aint much left. "

Now that was the Sonya I knew. When she has a job she takes no bullshit, always cuts to the chase. Well at least I could count on her to give it to me straight even if it was difficult.

"You have to harden your heart and become your own version of Max"

"As if I haven't been trying" I mutter to myself but Sonya catches it. She gives me a worried look but quickly hides it.

"Your tough Iggy, you just don't know it. You've always been tough, your just not use to having to be tough. You're a Ride, it runs in your blood to be a stubborn son of a bitch." Sonya tells me looking me straight in the eye.

Her face is serious and sincere and right at that moment I know at least one person believes in me and not because I'm my sister's brother but because she knows I can.

"Done. My heart is a freaking diamond. Only less glittery."

Sonya cracks a small smile at my comment.

"Max always has someone fight for her thou."

I raise an eyebrow confused again. Something that I was feeling way to much if recently.

"You know about her street family, right?" She asks.

I nod and she takes that as a sign to keep talking.

"Well everyone in that family, myself included, were people China could trust. Even with her life which did-" Sonya stops mid sentence but I don't need her to continue to understand she means that it had actually come down to my sisters street family saving her.

I nod at Sonya with understanding . Sympathy flows through me but I don't offer any words of comfort. Sonya was my sister's right hand for forever. I could never understand the weight of protecting someone with your life. Plus she would most likely bite my head off for trying to comfort her. She was just like Max in that aspect.

"She had-has people who love her and will do everything in their power to protect her. People she trusts enough to allow them to stand by her side in a fight." Sonya continues.

Okay. So my sister had people who had her back, what's so important about that ? Sonya seems to catch my question and turns to me and asks me.

"Who do you trust enough to stand beside you in a fight for your life?"

I lock eyes with her and ponder her question thoroughly. Who did I have in my life that I trusted with my life ? No one came to mind besides my sister but I'd never allow her to fight besides me. I look into depths my mind and think of everyone, anyone I trust that much. When I come up blank again. I feel anger pulse through me but also a sad feeling of the realization of how alone I really am. I stand up roughly shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I don't know" I mutter and stalk off into the woods heading towards my bike.

I feel Sonya's worried eyes burning holes in the back of my head but am thankful when i hear her turn and walk off in a different direction. Well at least she knew better than to follow me. As I reach my bike My phone vibrates illuminating the dark woods with its bright LCD light.

I unlock my phone. I received a message from Sonya. I open it a bit ticked at her not leaving me alone but calm myself. She's probably more angry at me for walking off then I am at her for not letting me cool down. What was worse was that she had every right to be mad while i was just being childish. My eyebrows furrow as realization dawns on me. Damn logic. I open Sonya's message and read:

_Don't even think your off the hook. We have shit to discuss. I'm at your house. Go cool off and then come back when your ready to talk._

I silently curse Max for giving Sonya the spare house key. I jump on my bike and move my hand to turn on the engine when I receive another text from Sonya.

_Don't do anything stupid ._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I walk up the steps of my house swinging open the front door. Gazzy wasn't home and Mom was at work so I didn't have anything to hide, for once. As I step into the house I notice Sonya by Max's book self. She stands by it examining it with great interest. For a second I believe she hasn't noticed my presence until she turns with a blue book I don't recognize in hand.

I take a step in her direction but come to a halt as she holds up her hand. She raises the book to her ear. The room is dead silent, even our breaths are hushed. Sonya's face scrunched up in her familiar concentrated facial expression. I take another step towards her but this time she makes so motion to stop me so I continue until I'm in front of her.

I watch as she tapes the book three times. Once in the top left corner and then twice in the middle. The room is silent again until a soft click fills the silent room. I flicker my eyes up to Sonya's and watch her with curiosity as she open the book. Outside the book looks like a completely normal hard cover book, but once open I see it's been hollowed out to hold a slim 9 mm blue steel. It's also been tricked out to only open when tapped in exactly the correct spot which would prove why Sonya was so concentrated. She must have tried to listen to the spots...maybe?

I turn my eyes back up to Sonya's. She looks perfectly calm there's even a small knowing smile in her eyes.

"Okay, what is going on and what the hell is a gun doing hidden in a book in my damn book self!?" I exclaim.

As if I wasn't frustrated enough with all the damn Buddha hints I was gonna start getting clues too?

Sonya meets my eyes but doesn't answer me.

"Forget the gun it's not important." She says as she places the slim 9 mm blue steel back into the hollowed out book-case tapping on a different pattern and then placing it back into its original spot of the self.

I open my mouth to argue with her but she stops me.

"We can talk about it later, we have more important things to discuss. Besides I'm sure you've got questions." She turns giving me a knowing look before sitting on my old couch.

I take a seat too. The gun really wasn't that important, especially if Sonya was offering up information I so badly craved.

I think about all the questions that have popped into my head since the last time we've spoken. There are so many I don't know where to begin but there is one question that I've asked myself for a long time.

"Why haven't you told Max yet?"

There's a pause of silence that passes between us before she answers a question I'm sure she's been avoiding.

"You still don't get it do you Ride?" Sonya ask her voice hard but her eye soft.

"In all honestly Munoz I don't understand half the Buddha shit you tell me" I tell her irritated with her. Why couldn't she just give me a damn straight answer.

Sonya shakes her head a crack of a smile plays on the corner of her lips. I stay impassive. This wasn't funny anymore. I'm sick and tired of all the bullshit that is my life. I'm tired of all the stupid buddha hints that I just can't get, of not knowing who I can trust, but most of all of feeling frustrated, angry, and just so damn alone. I can't deal with gang rules, hidden guns in my house, and druggist. I just can't deal with this lifestyle.

All humor leaves Sonya's face as she catches sight of my expression.

"Chuy wants that Iggy, He's only waiting for you to go back running to Max"

"I thought you said he wanted me to take Max's place, If he think I'm as tough as Max why would he expect for me to go running to her." I exclaim even more confused.

"He did at first, but when you started to play nice and rolling over like a puppy to his every command he knew you weren't like Max" Sonya explained patiently.

"I never rolled over to his commands I just wanted to keep him close." I bark at her.

I never let Chuy control me. I only let him think he does. I listened and I let him think he has me by the neck but I had him by the balls, _Keep your friends close but your enemy's closer_.

"I know that, but he doesn't, and right now that's in our favor. The point is he believes you're gonna run back to Max."

"And why does he want that?" I prompt.

Sonya sighs before answering me.

"Iggy, Max can't know...If she figures out Chuy's after you before we can figure out how to stop him we'll lose the war, and we'll lose...her."

My eyes widen a fraction of an inch. It really shouldn't come as such a surprise to me to realize my sister's life is at stake again, but I can't control the new set of emotions that wash over me like a forest fire making my blood run cold.

This thing that I've been treating like a game, trying to figure out the rules and how to play, was real and Max's life was at risk. There was no more rules or instructions to play by only winning and doing whatever it took to do just that. Nothing else matters.

Max and I may not share much but one think we both share is that we allow no one to terrorize, threaten, or endanger our family, at least not without a fight.

Sonya's voice snaps me back to the present.

"Chuy wants Max to get involved, after all his whole incentive was to get his last revenge on Max. He had settled for murdering hundreds and giving you the blame but if he gets the chance to somehow get Max to play his game then we all lose. If Max finds out we lose any hope of beating him at his own game"

I say thing and Sonya continues.

"Chuy thinks you'll run to Max when things get tough but what he doesn't know is a Ride _never_ runs. You're a Ride Iggy whether it feels like it or not. You can do anything Max could do, trust your instincts"

I breath in deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. Max always said 'It's the panic that'll kill you'. I need to keep a level head.

"I want a list of all Wolves that are loyal to you and Max by this afternoon. If there's any Loyal Eagles add them to the list too. We'll need all the help we can get. Make sure no one, loyal or not comes into contact with Max under any circumstances." I bark the order at Sonya.

I feel this a switch flick on inside of me but I don't fight it. Deciding to go with the flow and trust my instincts like Sonya suggested. I flicker my eyes to meet Sonya's and I see pRide and hope cover them and it makes me want to smile but now was not the time. There was no way I was taking this lightly anymore, not when my families in danger.

Sonya nods at my directions. I take that as a sign to continue so I do.

"From there I'll decided who I'd trust enough to fight by my side and I'll get the names back to you . We'll need to work together to figure this out. If I'm going to trust them with my life I'll want their opinion on all our actions, we're a team, okay?"

Sonya only nods and then makes her way to the door she moves her hand forward to grasp the door knob but pauses and turns to me.

"You sound just like Max did, I'm proud of you, Ride"

I give her a small smile, but that's all I can manage at the moment. I'm still shaken from all the information she's given me. Sonya walks over to the door again this time pushing it open. I hear her bike engine roar as she makes her way down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Sonya had managed to get the list of loyal Wolves gang members in record time. Because this list is very valuable to us at the moment seeing as it hold names of all allies on our side Sonya had to do a personal drop off without any of the guys Chuy has watching me figuring it out.

I've gone over the list for hours now. I've already gone completely through it a total of ten times. This list was not so much a list but more of a damn book. Seriously this thing is huge. When she told me she'd have the book delivered to my room while I was out to cease suspicion I came back looking for a page or two. Nope this thing is a freaking novel.

I guess the more the merrier rite? Damn I sure hope so. This shit isn't fun and games anymore not that it ever was anything more than a pain in the ass before but now I have a prize worth winning, my family's safety. To any Valdez that is the greatest of prizes. Max will be mad angry when she finds out someday if she ever finds out but she'll understand my motives. Family comes before everything even our own safety. She knows that better than anyone.

Now is the time I learn that lesion first hand. I still can't even imagine how she had gotten this deep in the streets or how she earned so many people eternal loyalty, all I know is I have to learn and quick. Deciding to finally look at this list and answer the question that's been haunting me since Sonya asked me that day in the woods is a good first step.

Max always has people on her side whether their physically, mentally or emotionally there. I'm thankful to those people because I know they have kept my sister sane over the years. But now I am faced with a place in which I can't ask my sister to save me from. I have to save myself and her and I'm going to do it.

Oh Max. How did you even learn to trust when you spent all your time in the streets so cold? Was it because you had to or did you really find people who wanted to help you? You always use to say "Family isn't always blood. Its people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile & love you no matter what."

I scan my eyes over the last page once more. The book have the name of all allies along with they're gang name, phone number, and date of arrival into the loyal side. I have already picked out Frankie, Paco, Alex, Carlos, and Isabella.

I choose Frankie because he is almost unstoppable with a gun. Paco is built like a mountain and can take down anyone. Alex knows these streets like the back of his hand and knows everyone who's anyone. His brother Carlos can do the unimaginable with a knife. Paco is not only high up in the Wolves but he also holds a close work relationship with Chuy. He's our inside man on any surprises that may be coming our way. Isabella, Paco's girlfriend, is maybe the toughest of them all. She's known for being able to get away with anything. All I need now is an insider in the Eagles.

That's why I've run through these names. Sonya didn't do be the favor of naming who and who are exactly loyal Eagle gang members instead placing everyone all under 'loyalist'. My eyes stop and widen when I spot a name I actually know personally. Lolo Ventura.

Well that answers some questions. So Lolo was really on my side in this fight. I scribble down his name under Isabella's. I need at least one person I can trust whole heartily. Yeah I know the rest of them and use to be close to them all at one point in my life but after...after Lillian died I'd lost interest in anything over than survival. I guess me and Max share that too.

I close up the book and turn to hide it within another book. Sonya has revealed to me that Max had built multiple secret places to hide things over the years and let me know that another book in our bookshelf was also hallowed out. I grab the hallowed out book and place the stack of papers in it before sealing it back up.

I jump over the counter and grab the keys to my bike. I need to talk to Lolo. Now that I know I can trust him I have to at least try to get him to answer my questions.

The dark is just kissing the ground when I arrive to the warehouse. I park my bike and make my way inside the building. Little if any Wolves gang members are there besides the ones who call this their home. There are only two Wolves who stand guard and only a handful of others who I know don't live here million around outside.

One of the guard eyes me to which I send my best death glare. I watch as he shrinks under it and allows me to move inside. I walk around the warehouse with no evidence of Lolo's presence. He must have already left. I don't know his address and I can't just ask the guys around here. It'd look too suspicious.

A hand grabs hold of my shoulder bringing me to a halt in my search for him. I turn quickly only to come face to face with an unfamiliar face.

"Iggy Ride, right?" The guy about nineteen asks.

I keep my face blank. Who is this guy and how the hell does he know my real name? Oh wait everyone knows me real name. Oh the perks of being Maxica's brother, not. Sometimes I wonder how life would be if my sister had thrown herself into books instead of the streets, or if she could have just been a nobody in the streets instead of pretty much fucking running them. Oh who am I kidding Max does nothing half ass.

I nod at the guy not speaking just yet.

"I'm Omega Sánchez also known as Cruzer around here"

I search him quickly for any signs of danger. Content with finding none I answer him. Besides I'm pretty sure I read that name on the list.

"Chino"

He nods at me and stays quite. I remember my motives for coming here and start to move to leave when he speaks up.

"You don't know what I'm here for do you" He whispers as he pulls me back again.

I turn to him again this time more alert.

"They thought you might want some answers so I volunteered to be the one to share it with you." He continues once I say nothing.

I narrow my eyes at him but nod at him to go on. If anyone was offering answers I'm not turning them down anytime soon.

Cruzer turns his head left and then right before whispering "Not here, it's not safe."

Makes sense. I just don't get why Sonya wouldn't answer me herself. Maybe she's busy or it's too emotional. Yeah that has to be it. She's never been one to get emotional. I nod at the guy and motion for the bike rack.

"Nah let's take my car. I know where we can talk without any eyes watching." He says in a whisper.

I nod again and get into the Audi. He must be one of Chuy's dealers if he can afford this car. I don't remember many dealers on the list but I think I spotted his name on it so I'll go along with him for now. The car speeds down the street making everything a blur.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

****_Please review! Seriously they motivate me to update sooner! & Please forgive me for not updating sooner, I'm working on a new fanfiction and it's been taking up my time along with school and yeah. You know the works. Anyways I have planned out the rest of the chapters for this novel until the end, so I no longer have a excuses not to update (hold me to that!) I've estimated this Fanfiction to be about 25 chapters long with an epilogue. I may also be considering doing a third (and final) sequal to The fight. You know make it a trilogy, ehh maybe. We'll see anyways Thanks for reading and review._

_Much Love :* 3_

_- K. Jessica Ramirez_


End file.
